


In A Manner Befitting

by litra



Series: Dragons and Farm Boys [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Dragon Gabriel, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Princess Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam go shopping. After running into an old friend of Gabriels things get a little out of hand.<br/>OR<br/>The one in which Sam is a fairy princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly the fault of Why_not_sabriel, who gave me the seed for this installment, and of course Aria for Sabriel fluff Fridays.

“Hey Gabriel do you have any extra pants?” Sam was digging through one of Gabriel’s chests of fabric. He’d been with Gabriel for nearly two weeks and he still didn’t have a solid idea of what actually made up Gabriel’s hoard.

There were all the knick-knacks in the main cave but there was also a maze of smaller caverns in the back that held all manner of things. Moreover the caverns seemed to move, passages appearing and vanishing as they were needed. Sam figured it was a safety measure since dragons were such obvious targets for thieves, but it did make things hard to find.

“Of course I do.” Gabriel called back from the other room.

“Will any of them fit me?”

There was a long silence filled with consideration. Then Gabriel stuck his head around the doorway. “Maybe? But why would you want to cover up that glorious ass?”

After their first night together when Gabriel had made him come in his shorts, Sam had given his pants up as a lost cause. Given how often Gabriel liked to get him out of his clothes no one had minded all that much. Sam had spent the last week or so wearing towels, aprons, and sheets, and not much else.

But he’d woken up that morning with the urge to feel the sun on his skin, and he’d much rather not be caught out by some sheppard. Especially since Gabriel had proven to have a possessive streak a mile wide and whoever found him would probably end up losing his flock as payment for the transgression.

“We can’t stay in here forever. I want to go outside. Besides we ran out of flour this morning so if you want pancakes again tomorrow we need to go shopping.”

Gabriel came into the room, wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and pouted against his back. “But I hate chores.”

“I know, but shopping isn’t a chore it’s an errand, and you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Sam shut the trunk and opened a chest of drawers, gabriel still clinging to him. “Just tell me where I can find a decent set of pants and I promise I’ll be back before evening. Oh, I can take some of your gold to pay for everything right?”

Gabriel just squeezed a little tighter. “That is a terrible idea.”

Sam paused in his search. Something in Gabriel’s tone made him hesitate. It took a bit of effort but Sam managed to turn around in Gabriel’s arms and sat down on the chest so they were closer to the same height.

“What do you mean?”

“Ah, well, see there’s this thing, “ Gabriel hedged.

“Thing?”

“Like a spell type thing. I mean traditionally dragons live in rocky mountains or old castles or sea cliffs. Places that are hard to get to because of the 'whole heroes trying to kill us' thing. Except when I first set up shop I couldn’t find anything like that around here, or at least nothing that wasn’t already crawling with goblins or full of mold. I made this place instead, but because it’s easy to get to I had to hide it. Once you get out of sight of the entrance you’ll forget where it is.”

Gabriel bit his lip. Sam took a moment to reason out why the spell would be a problem but when he got it, his expression darkened.

“I can’t leave. Not even if I just want to run into town.”

“Not if you want to come back. I mean it’s fine if I go with you since the spell doesn’t work on dragons but…”

“But walking around town with you would scare everyone off.” Sam pulled Gabriel close, burying his face in the dragon’s neck. He didn’t like it. He knew he could live with it, but somewhere in the back of his mind he’d thought visiting was at least was an option. Maybe it was better this way. The villagers would think he was just gone, like the others. There would be a clean break.

Gabriel squeezed Sam tight. He didn’t want Sam to leave, but this was even worse. “I guess I’ll have to get you an amulet or something so you can remember.”

Sam pulled back. “You can do that?”

“Oh sure, I mean, I think so. We’ll need to go see a friend of mine. She helped me set up the spell in the first place, but it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Sam wiped at his eyes brushing away the tears he had managed to hold back. “So we need to go see a friend of yours while out shopping.”

“looks like.”

“You know what that requires?” Gabriel just blinked at Sam owlishly. “Pants.”

Gabriel opened his mouth and then let it hang there for a moment. “You sneaky little.” Then he started to laugh. “Okay, let’s find you some pants.” He slapped Sam on the ass then bounced out of reach before Sam could retaliate. Sam shook his head and went back to the chest of drawers.

Three hours later they had managed to find several pairs of pants but none that came close to fitting Sam.

“I’m telling you Sam kilts are bound to come back into fashion any day now.” Gabriel tossed a shirt onto the ‘no’ pile.

“At this point I’d almost agree with you except you don’t have any kilts that will fit me either. You’d think with everything in here, there’d be something…”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m fun sized and I didn’t have a lot of opportunity to clothe giants like you before now.” He stopped in the middle of tossing another shirt. Sam knew the gleam that shimmered in his eyes. It was a dangerous gleam. The kind of gleam that let to exploded kitchens.

“What?”

“Well, there was one person. I might have something of theirs laying around, you know, just until we can get you something of your own.”

Sam knew he was going to regret this, but at this point it was agree or never go outside again. “Show me.”

 

<><><>

 

Sam did regret it.

It wasn’t the same dress that Sam had used as a blanket for those first few nights, but it was close enough. Pale yellow silk, threaded through with green embroidery and little beaded scales that could have belonged to Gabriel sewn into the neck and waistline. At least there wasn’t any lace this time.

“The green brings out your eyes.” Gabriel fluttered his eyelashes, then snapped his fingers. He went digging around in a drawer before ordering Sam to “Sit.”

Sam tried not to sit on the yards of fabric that made up the skirt, if only because the whole thing was bound to be terribly expensive. Gabriel pulled out something green, and Sam only realized it was a ribbon when Gabriel spun around behind him and started weaving it into Sam’s hair.

Sam let his head fall forward, which Gabriel immediately protested, but Sam was too busy wondering how he’d let Gabriel talk him into this to care much. There was a little voice in the back of his head that sounded an awful lot like Dean; it was calling him a princess in the same way, and Sam couldn’t even protest.

The worst part was, the dress didn’t actually look all that bad. Whoever the original owner had been, they hadn’t had much of a chest so it wasn’t like there was a bunch of extra fabric in that area. The shoulders were a bit tight but it was compensated by the flowy sleeves. That together with the high waisted style made it feel like Sam was wearing a robe.

Gabriel finished with Sam’s hair and stepped back looking him over. “Wow, Sammy-boy you clean up good.” Despite the light tone Sam could see the heat in Gabriel’s gaze. It was a look that meant Gabriel would happily strip him bare in seconds if Sam wanted him to. It made the whole situation considerably more bearable.

Then Gabriel said “Welp, we better get going,” and Sam remembered there was a purpose behind his current situation. Sam could feel his face going red. Gabriel noticed, Sam could tell because his eyes had regained that dark gleam. It only made Sam’s face darken even more.

“Umm I don’t think--” The words had barely escaped before Gabriel had transformed into his full dragon form. He wrapped his tail around Sam’s waist and pulled him out of the cave. On the patch of grass in front of Gabriel’s home, the dragon picked him up and clutched him to his chest like a teddy bear.

Sam had just enough time to think, “Oh God what have I gotten myself into” before the heights started making him dizzy and more than a little queasy. If nothing else, he was never going to let Gabriel fly him anywhere like this again.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When this had all started Sam had had the vague idea of just walking back to his village. It was certainly the closest place he could have gone shopping. Well, unless the goblins or trolls in the canyon had some form of civilization. Sam was at the point where he wasn’t going to rule anything out.

Gabriel could fly to the village in a matter of minutes. Sam had watched the village come into view, looking tiny from their height. There was the inn and the smoke from Dean's forge. Then suddenly they were past the village and flying over the lake. A moment later that too was gone. Sam looked up at Gabriel. He tried shouting a question but the wind whipped away his words.  There was really nothing else he could do though, so Sam settled into Gabriel’s arms and waited.

It was hard to tell time while flying like they were but it wasn’t too much longer before gabriel huffed out a breath and shot fire into the air in front of them. Sam managed to duck his head moments before they flew through the flames. Except instead of turning his dress to cinders. the fire was strangely cool. Then they were through and Gabriel tipped over sideways, winging down between the trees of a truly ancient forest.

Gabriel set Sam down and backwinged to a landing in a circle of green and white limestone. Sam wobbled over to a tree and leaned on it as he got his breath back and waited for his knees to stop shaking. A grunt came from somewhere above him. Sam glanced up and realized it wasn’t a tree, or at least not only a tree. It had a face, a very scowly face.  Sam stumbled back a step and took a second look at his surroundings.  

The tree man was was about fifteen feet tall. He stood with his arms raised to the sky, branch-like fingers extended. There were smaller branches growing up from it’s shoulders and head like some kind of strange hair. It’s body was a solid pillar of wood decorated in enough moss and knotting that it really wasn’t any wonder Sam had thought that was all it was.

Gabriel came up behind Sam, back in his human shape and slid an arm around Sam’s waist. He nodded politely to the tree man. “Guardsman.” With his free hand he waved at the forest around them. “Sam, welcome to the great Fey city of Eldenbough capital of the Goldenwood empire.”

Sam blinked, then gasped. All the trees he had seen above were living spires larger around than most of the houses in his village. They had been shaped into towers, branches making arches and bridges. Ferns as tall as Sam provided sheltered nooks and canopies for the sprites and other weefolk that casually went about their business. Flowering vines spelled out signs in languages Sam couldn’t read. Pixies twisted through the air like tiny comets leaving sparkling trails behind them. Animals that Sam hadn’t believed really existed, let alone seen before were walking the winding paths as if they did so every day. Music, drums and pipes, flowed through doorways like it had a mind of it’s own. And beyond all the subtle bustle of the market stood a castle made of lace and starlight, spring green banners billowing from the towers.

“Nice isn’t it.” Gabriel grinned. “Come on, I know a guy who can make that amulet for you.” Gabriel took a step, then trailed to a stop again. He looked up at Sam and his expression had turned serious. “Sam, while you’re here, you can’t leave my side. There are plenty of beings here who wouldn’t think twice about messing with a stray human.”

Sam nodded. He’d heard plenty of stories growing up. Being Gabriel’s was one thing, ending up in debt to a fairy or under a spell was something else entirely. Sam pulled his skirts in close and let Gabriel escort him into the fairy market.

Once Sam managed to stop staring at everything around him, he found he enjoied the experience. Gabriel kept up a quiet commentary about the creatures and places they passed. He seemed to know a lot of people actually, though not everyone greeted him warmly. A group of girls with purple and blue skin waved to him, inviting him to come see them before Gabriel waved them off nodding to Sam. The next street over Gabriel ducked behind Sam to avoid the sharp gaze of a centaur with a battle ax.

Eventually Gabriel led them into an archway that turned out to be a trinket shop with a small forge in the back. One wall was covered in shelves displaying pendants, rings, a set of small knives, brooches, and the most finely worked chains Sam had ever seen. Another wall had tools hanging from hooks and there was a sturdy table with a stone top in the center of the room. After growing up around Dean’s forge the little shop made Sam feel at home.

A young man with nut brown skin and pointed ears came out of the back room. He seemed too young to be the smith but the way he glared at Gabriel said he had some measure of authority.

“Hello Kevin,” Gabriel said with a bit too much cheer.

“If you’re looking for another repair job then you can turn around. I’m not fixing your messed up spellwork anymore.”

Gabriel waved a hand, dismissing the elf’s warning. “No, no, nothing like that. I actually want to make a special order.”

“Something custom?” Kevin’s defences cracked. He was still looking at Gabriel sideways, eyes narrowed, but one of his ears was up and twitching.

“That’s right. I need a key charm, but I want shield and banner layers as well. Something that complex, well the alchemist would have to be really skilled, but if you want me to leave….” Gabriel shrugged and turned back to the door. Sam started to follow but they hadn’t made it two steps before the kid called them back.

“Alright I’ll do it. It’s for the human right? What kind of base.”  Kevin waved at the wall of trinkets.

Sam looked from Kevin to Gabriel. The dragon smiled. “What do you think Sam?”

Sam took a closer look at the wall of trinkets. no two items were the same. Some were older, clearly tarnished or worn down, while others were bright and shining new. There was silver and gold, and a kind of blue-green metal that Sam had never seen before. Some of the rings and broaches were set with stones in a rainbow of colors. None of them had any coat of arms but Sam noted a few with symbols of protection or luck.

“Pick something you like, because you’ll be wearing it a lot.” Gabriel’s voice had a low possessive note that sent a shiver up his spine.

Sam’s eyes landed on a pendant halfway along the shelf. At a glance it was a smoky yellow-orange stone the size of a coin, in a dark clawlike wire setting. On a closer look Sam could see flashes of red, green and faint slivers of blue. It was like looking at a sunset. The setting was iron, not old that Sam could tell but treated with a dark lacquer to protect the metal.  

Gabriel noticed his attention, and picked up the little stand that held the pendant. “Fire opal, I knew you had good taste Sammy-kins,” he offered it to Sam. “Is this the one?”

Sam bit his lip. “It’s too much.”

Gabriel silenced his protests by turning and handing the pendant to Kevin. “One of these days you’re going to have to learn. Nothing I want to give you is too much.” Sam tried to protest but Gabriel made a little bup bup bup sound and pressed two fingers to Sam’s lips.

“If you want to change it later you can pick something from my hoard and we can have the spellwork transferred.” Gabriel pulled Sam in and kissed him softly. The rest of his words were whispered against his lips. “If you really want something else that’s fine, but don’t pick something plain because you’re worried about the price. I feel like spoiling you.”

Sam knew he was blushing bright red as he nodded.

Kevin ignored them and unhooked the pendant from it’s chain. “Okay then key, shield, banners. Tied to your magic right? Anything else?”

“What that’s not enough?”

This time Kevin rolled his eyes. “It’ll take an hour or two. Do you want to wait or what?”

“What do you think? You getting hungry Sam?”

Sam shrugged. “I could eat.”

“Okay in that case I should get the blood now.” Kevin pulled out a pristine white handkerchief. Before Sam could protest Gabriel had pulled one of his claws along the soft spot on the inside of his elbow. Blood welled up and Gabriel wiped the cloth over it staining the cloth before folding it carefully so the red didn’t show. He handed it back to Kevin. Sam was more concerned with the cut. It wasn’t deep but still.

“Hey it’s okay. Here look.” Gabriel waved Sam off, then held out his arm and blew hot air over the cut. As they watched it scabbed over. Sam pulled in Gabriel’s arm, examining the injury. Eventually he sighed and laid a kiss on the spot.

“Warn me next time?”

“Ah yeah, I can do that.” His eyes had gone dark. Sam had a feeling he wasn’t actually paying attention to the conversation.

“So lunch?”

“Yeah...”

“I don’t actually know where we’re going.”

Gabriel finally shook himself out of it. “Right, you’re going to love this place they have the most amazing muffins. Kevin, you got everything you need?”

Kevin waved them off and Gabriel looped his arm through Sam’s, guiding him back out onto the street.


	3. Chapter 3

They were mostly done with lunch, Gabriel having just shoved the last of the blueberry-walnut muffins into his mouth, when the procession rounded the corner. The people on the street cleared the way looking on and pointing like they were watching a parade. 

It started with a jet black unicorn with a pale little moonbeam of a fey child riding it. The child proudly held aloft a dark blue flag with a silver moon emblem. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and tried to say something but his mouth was still full.

Next were a pair of centaurs decked out in full ceremonial armor. They looked like they were prepared for an attack, but not actually expecting one, bodyguards rather than soldiers. Gabriel jumped up on his chair, dragging Sam to his feet along with him.

The dragon finally managed to swallow, “Sam, that’s the Queen of Moons, that’s Charlie. Charlie!” He waved his hands frantically as the Queen herself came into view.

Sam didn’t know what he had been expecting, if anything, but the queen was certainly all that and more. She was beautiful in a way Sam wasn’t sure he could describe properly. the pieces were simple enough, red hair streaming behind her like silk and skin tinged gold like wildflower honey. Her head was bare except for a circlet of braided gold, bronze and silver, inset with smoky white stones. She was wearing what looked like hunting leathers on someone less regal. On her the leather played patterns with the color of her skin, accentuating the curve of her neck, the strength in her spine, the length and dexterity of her limbs. Her features were playful. Her bright green eyes sparkled as if she knew a secret and couldn’t wait to share it. She was riding a griffin that was half white tiger, half snow owl and larger than a plow horse. The pieces taken separately were impressive, together well, Sam had no trouble believing she was a queen.

The queen looked up at Gabriel’s shout. Sam was blushing like a fire by then, the center of attention since Gabriel was still clutching his arm.

“Gabriel.” Sam pleaded quietly but he was ignored.

The queen raised and hand to wave. Sam didn’t see what happened next because he was too busy clutching his skirts and blushing. Except suddenly Gabriel was shifting into his dragon form and pulling Sam forward. Sam tripped over his skirts, scrambled and was suddenly looking up at a very disapproving centaur. He tried to turn it into a bow (or a curtsy?) but the centaur suddenly had another problem to deal with in the form of a large and enthusiastic dragon. The centaur drew a sword that was at least half as long as Sam was tall.

Laughter broke through the tension. The Queen, Charlie, was laughing. “You’re blocking the path you huge lump. I’d welcome your company but if you’re going to ride with me you’re not alowed to make me late.”

Gabriel laughed, a great booming sound right behind Sam making him jump. “Well, only because it’s you asking.” Sam turned, expecting to see Gabriel return to his human form, instead he hummed under his breath and shrank. A moment later Gabriel was still in his dragon form but he was the size of a large horse.

“Climb up Sam, you’re keeping her majesty waiting.” Gabriel offered a leg as a step and Sam climbed onto Gabriel’s back, again mindful of hundreds of eyes on him. His skirts got tangled halfway and then he nearly gave everyone a show when he started to swing his leg over. Eventually he managed to settle in sidesaddle, holding onto one of the spine ridges. The procession started back up.

“So are you going to introduce me to your prize?” The queen asked.

“Charlie, this is Sam. Sam, Charlie, her royal highness the Queen of Moons.”

Sam started to offer a hand, then realized that they were riding and that probably wasn’t the proper protocol anyway. “Umm, it’s an honor.”

She seemed to sense his discomfort. “You don’t have to be formal, Just call me Charlie.”

“Oh, no I couldn’t I--”

Gabriel spoke over him… well, as much as a voice in his head could speak over him. “Don’t worry about it Sam, Charlie and I have been friends for ages. You’re my guest, which makes you her guest, it’s all good.”

“I’m not sure I would be comfortable with that.”

Charlie laughed again, “Oh, god Gabriel, where did you find this one, he’s adorable.”

“I know, best sacrifice I’ve ever been given.”

Sam’s blush had been subsiding but it flared up again at the teasing tone of their voices. He really wished they would change the subject. He cleared his throat, “So, ah, you’ve known each other for a long time?”

Charlie nodded, “Since before I became the third queen.”

Sam blinked up at Charlie meeting her eyes for the first time. “Wait, third queen?”

The first queen of the fey is the queen of the woods, they rule the land and govern the people. The second queen is the queen of fire, they command the army and defend the borders. Charlie is the third queen of the fey, the queen of moons,” Gabriel explained.

Charlie picked up where he left off. “It’s my job to act as an emissary to other realms and kingdoms. For instance I just got back from trident's realm. The merfolk were having another dispute with the sirens and they wanted a neutral arbitrator. The other queens are two of my cousins.”

Gabriel snorted out a little cloud of black smoke. “Distant cousins. Seriously I have no idea how you possibly be related to them.”

“Anna’s not so bad.”

Gabriel puffed out another cloud of smoke, which Sam had to wave out of his face. “Maybe when she isn’t putting on her ‘holier than thou’ act, and I notice you aren’t trying to defend Ruby.”

Charlie shrugged. “The best person is chosen for the job, even if that person could use an attitude adjustment.” 

“Remember that time Ruby tried to magically die her hair?”

“And you switched the incantation.”

“Bright pink! How many days did it take her to change it back?”

“It was at least a week.”

Sam listened as Gabriel and Charlie bantered back and forth. It was clear they really were good friends. They obviously had the same sense of humor. He slowly relaxed as they made their way towards the castle.

When they arrived Gabriel shifted back to his human form. A flock of servants arrived and escorted them to an inner audience chamber, and fussing over Charlie until she declared she needed to change out of her riding clothes.  Charlie had barely left when a paper bird fluttered through an open window and landed on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel unfolded the little bird and read the message it apparently contained. 

“Oh, looks like Kevin’s finished. You okay here Sam? I can run over there and pick it up and be back in a blink. Charlie will look after you.” Then before Sam could get in a word, Gabriel was heading for the door. 

Sam was suddenly alone in the middle of the fairy palace. All his apprehension returned in a rush. When had he gotten so out of his depth? Back home he knew how things were done. He was liked, praised even. There had been plenty of girls who had tried to court him before he’d been stolen away by Gabriel. He was strong and quick on his feet, his neighbors knew they could depend on him if they needed help mending a fence or fixing a cart. He was at least as clever as Dean was even if he didn’t have Dean’s skill as a smith. He’d even managed to figure things out with Gabriel, but now.... 

Sam had let himself get all turned around just because things looked different. He needed to pull himself together. Following Gabriel around like a little lost duckling wasn’t how he wanted to be remembered. Yes there were stories about people wandering into the fairy realm and ending up cursed or transformed into a donkey because they were greedy or spiteful, but there were also stories about people being rewarded for their courtesy, generosity, and cunning. 

Sam resolved that he wouldn’t back down from the next person who he spoke to, no matter who or what they were. Which meant that, of course the next person to stroll into the room was a woman with long dark hair and eyes that glinted red to match the rubies in the circlet she was wearing.

After seeing one of the fairy queens he now had no doubt that he was looking at another of them. There was a certain family resemblance but it was faint. More then that it was the power that emanated from her that made Sam drop his gaze. He started to bow then gave up, it wasn’t going to work with the dress, and curtsied. 

The queen, Ruby he was guessing given the stones and the color of her dress, looked him over briefly then scanned the rest of the room. She rolled up the scroll she had been reading and pointed it at him.

“You, why are you here?”

Well he had decided, hadn’t he. “I was asked to wait here by--” He managed to catch himself before he said Charlie’s name. She may not have stood on ceremony much but that didn’t mean everyone else was of the same opinion. “-- the queen.” He finished awkwardly. 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “It figures Anna would foist you off on me like this, come on.” She spun on her heel before Sam could protest of correct her that  he was waiting for Charlie not Anna. Then he was left with only two options, follow, or ignore a queen of fairy and invite her wrath. 

Sam followed.

He was led through a twisting set of corridors and eventually out into a high walled courtyard. Ruby stopped in the middle of the lawn and spun to face him. 

“Should you wish to prove yourself -- face these trials three -- for kind, patient and wise -- a true princess must be.” Ruby rattled off the short poem like it was a necessary part of the ritual, then she snapped her fingers and vanished, along with the door they had come in by. 

Sam didn’t even have time to protest that he didn’t need to prove himself and he certainly wasn’t a princess no matter what Dean said. He was trapped. What had she said? Kind, patient and wise? How was he supposed to be kind when he was stuck in here with no one else around, or was this the patient bit? Fuck, what had he gotten himself into.

“Not a princess.” Sam finally managed to say, but by that point even he knew it was too late. 

Sam turned and looked around the space again. The courtyard had high walls, and a lack of exits. It also had a large angry boar ready to bare down on him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The boar looked up, then lowered its head and started pawing at the ground. It let out a harsh squeal that could only be called a battle cry. Sam was one hundred percent positive that it was a second away from charging him and goring him in half.

Sam settled into a half crouch automatically. It was second nature to him when working with any animal. The bour snorted and lowered its head watching him carefully. Sam slowly spread his hands and murmured softly.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you and I really don’t want you to hurt me.”

Sam didn’t look it in the eye, didn’t challenge it. He didn’t make any loud noises or move too quickly, but he didn’t try to hide either.

The boar turned its head and looked at him with one shining black eye. It took a slow step, starting to circle Sam. Sam turned and headed for one of the walls, not quite mirroring the beast but not getting any closer to it either. Each step he took was slow and obvious.

It took a few minutes but the boar slowly lost interest in him. Sam leaned against the wall, took a breath and looked around.

As he’d glimpsed on the way in the walls of the courtyard were high, twenty-five or thirty feet of straight cut stone. Banners were set into the corners of the space just barely low enough that he might be able to tear them down if he could find a use for them. The ground was short green grass. That was about it.

He was stuck in a forty foot square courtyard with a wild boar that was at least half as large as he was, and no way out. The fairies clearly expected him to do something and presumably it wasn’t get himself killed.

Sam could just wait for Gabriel to come back. He knew Gabe would come looking for him and the courtyard was open to the sky at the very least. Yeah, he could wait for his dragon to come and claim him and prove he was just as much of a girl as he was dressed as. The thought sounded a lot like Dean in his inner monologue but in the end it was right.

So the mad queen wanted to test him? He’d prove himself better than anything they put in front of him.

… as soon as he figured out what he was supposed to do.

The poem. There had been something about…. Sam cursed under his breath. She had called him a princess he could remember that much but the rest of her little poem had been completely blocked out by the beast ready to gouge his guts out.

Okay, options. Clearly it had something to do with the boar.

There hadn’t been many boars around where Sam lived but that was because it was mostly farmland rather than forest. There was the old Lords lands up by Stagsrest, but that was half a day's ride and they hadn’t held any hunting trips since the old lord had his fall three years ago. Boars were better than wolves at least. Boars didn’t go after the flocks. They would occasionally get into someone's garden or the Mayfield’s orchards but only if the season had been rough and normally a good dog or two would make them steer clear.

Of course if someone did go into the forest they could definitely be dangerous. A sow protecting her piglets was as dangerous as any other non-magical threat, and when the young males started marking up trees to claim territory, it was best to give a wide berth.

Did they expect him to kill it? No, that couldn’t be right. All the stories he’d heard about the fay folk said they lived side by side with animals, even the dangerous ones. Besides if he was supposed to be a princess it wouldn’t exactly be in character.

Escape wasn’t much of an option even though that would be his first choice. Should he sing to it? God he really hoped he didn’t have to sing to it. It wasn’t that he had a bad singing voice exactly, it was more that the only songs he could reliably remember the words to were Dean’s drinking songs and the songs for the summer fertility festival, with all the innuendos.

Across the courtyard, the boar snorted and scraped a hoof over the grass. It turned to snuffle at some of the daisies. It was favoring its right foreleg. Sam watched it for a moment longer.

Now that he was looking for it the gash wasn’t too hard to spot. The blood was matted, and blended into the bristly brown hair. It couldn’t have been too deep, but it was clearly painful. Sam sighed, because yeah, that made perfect sense for a fairy test. The kind of princess they were probably used to would be terrified but would overcome her fear because she couldn’t stand to see even a dangerous beast in pain.

Sam put his hands on his hips, and pursed his lips. Well he didn’t have any handkerchiefs to tie around it’s leg, and what the wound really needed in any case was probably to be properly cleaned. If it had clotted up it would do fine without a bandage. The creature would likely just rip it off anyway. Unless….

“Hey there,” Sam kept his tone gentle and non-threatening but he made it loud enough that the boar looked up. “I don’t suppose you’re enchanted, or one of those magical animals that can understand what I’m saying?”

The boar just looked at him.

“Right, umm if you can understand me nod your head or something.”

The boar didn’t move.

“Okay, well, so much for the easy way.”

Sam took a slow step forward, then another. The boar let him get about ten feet before it lowered its head and snorted a warning. Great, if he had all day he could probably let it get used to his presence and slowly creep closer…. Or it could get hungry or impatient and decide he actually was a threat.

Bandages, if he was going to make this work he would need bandages. Sam wouldn’t have minded cannibalizing his dress, except he still felt bad that he’d had to borrow it in the first place. If it was at all possible, he wasn’t going to ruin something that wasn’t his, or at least didn’t belong to someone he liked and respected. The banners may have belonged to someone else, someone important even, but  but they had tossed him in here so they could deal.

The boar didn’t seem to have a problem with him walking away.

Sam was able to catch the trailing end of one of the banners on his second jump. It ripped half-way up and Sam ended up landing on his ass with about four yards of fine cotton drifting down around him.

The boar decided it had had just about enough.  It lowered its head and tried to charge. Only it’s injury gave Sam enough time to roll out of the way.

Sam kicked out. The banner billowed, and the boar tried to knock it away. He managed to get to one knee as the boar twisted around. The banner was caught on it’s tusks, trailing behind it. He pushed himself into a run a bare step in front of the beast.

He didn’t have the space to get away even if he could run that fast. The wall loomed in front of him. Throwing out his arm Sam slapped the stone, pushed off and managed to change direction. The boar wasn’t as graceful. It slammed into the wall on its injured side and squealed in pain.

Sam got enough distance to be sure he could get away and glanced back. The boar staggered. When it tried to stand it’s leg gave out under it. The banner was looped over and around it complicating the whole issue. He slowly relaxed out of his ready stance as the beast again failed to stand.

When it had worn itself out and lay chest heaving against the wall, he stepped forward. The boar raised its head. He held up his hands like he had in the beginning, and made soothing sounds. This time slowly moving forward only got a warning look and a grunt. Sam took that as a good sign and kept going.

The boar clearly didn’t want to be touched. Sam didn’t give it a choice. He tugged on the banner until it fell over, it’s bad leg up and it’s good leg pinned under it. Sam took advantage of his weight and pinned it to the ground. When it had again calmed down Sam unwrapped the banner enough to take a look at it’s leg.

With all the struggling the wound had opened again. Blood seeped down around it’s knee and stained the fabric a dark red. Sam used the edge of the banner to wipe the area as clean as it was going to get. When the boar tried to struggle he was in the perfect position to elbow it in the ribs and pin its head down.

He really didn’t want to ruin Gabriel’s dress but at this point he didn’t have much choice. He had to use his teeth to tear a strip from his sleeve. It seemed that the boar had finally given up, since it didn’t fight when Sam clumsily tied the makeshift bandage in place one-handed. Just to be sure Sam tore off another strip and doubled up.

When he was satisfied, Sam stroked the boar’s head and slowly levered himself up. He unwrapped the banner as he went to the boar could move freely. It flicked its ears but didn’t heave itself up until Sam was well clear. When it tested its leg, it managed to stand.

Sam sighed and nodded to himself. It probably wasn’t how they had expected him to go about it, but the end result couldn’t be argued with. At least presuming that was what they had wanted him to do in the first place.

Sam looked around when nothing immediately happened. “If you want me to sing, you can keep on waiting.” he said to no one in particular.

“No I don’t think that will be necessary.”

Sam turned and levered himself to his feet. It wasn’t the war queen, Ruby, but it wasn’t Charlie either. This woman had rich red hair and nut brown skin. She was wearing golden robes that easily matched the quality of Charlie’s or Ruby’s Her emblem seemed to be the sun rather than the sword or the moon though.

“May I assume correctly that you are the third queen?”

The woman nodded. “I am Anna, Queen of the land. Your success with the first trial was unorthodox, but well done.”

Sam bowed, “Thank you, but if I may speak; I didn’t ask to go through these trials.”

“So I understand, but once begun a task must be ended.”

His shoulders fell. “Wonderful, do I at least get to know what I need to do for the next one?”

She considered for a minute, “I suppose that small allowance may be made. Come with me.”

Sam gathered his skirts and forced his shoulders straight again as he followed the queen into the depths of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long sine I posted. The good news is that this story is now finished, and I'll be posting the next few chapters before the holidays. :)


	5. Chapter 5

 

Gabriel whistled a jaunty little tune, as he headed back to the castle. He had Sam’s present and had stopped by one of the tailors on Royal Row to order up a whole wardrobe for Sam so he wouldn’t have to wear a dress unless he wanted to. Which if he wanted to, yeah, Gabriel totally wouldn’t be opposed to that.

The guards recognised him and let him in with a nod. The room he left Sam in was empty of course but Gabriel figured Sam was with Charlie so he wandered off to find her.

Charlie was in her rooms nibbling at a plate of fruit and cheese and reading the letters that had piled up in her absence. Gabriel glanced around but didn’t see Sam.

“Hey, I’m back. Did Sam wonder off or is he getting changed?” Gabriel fully expected it to be the latter. Sam knew the dangers or wandering off in fairyland. He’d promised to be careful.

Charlie looked up, playing with the end of her quill. “I thought Sam went with you?”

Gabriel looked back at Charlie and shook his head. For a minute they just stared at each other, then they both moved at once.

He had to find Sam.

 

~~*~~*~~*~~

 

Sam had never been afraid of spiders. In fact he was the one who squashed the spiders whenever Claire found one in the house. He figured most of the people who took this princess test didn’t like spiders so much; They were most likely also real princesses.

Sam shifted so the little spider crawling up his arm would crawl onto the arm of his chair.

His current task was untangling the silken spider threads, presumably so they could be woven into a cloak or something. It certainly filled the patient part of the three trials. The threads were tiny and if they snapped they were useless. On the other hand, he got to sit in a comfortable chair in a nice room rather than get chased around. sure the room was full of spiders and spider threads and otherwise just his chair and little table but he hadn’t grown up in the luxury of a palace.

Sam wound another three inches around the spindle he’d been given and started lightly picking at the next knot in the threads.

The door was flung open, slamming back against the wall and sending the little white spiders scuttling for cover. Sam jumped clutching at the threads and trying not to break them. The spindle went tumbling off his lap and started unspooling over the floor.

Sam turned to the door ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind… except that it was Gabriel. The dragon looked more than a little frantic. his wings were up and there was smoke trailing from his nose and mouth.

“Sam! Are you okay?”

Sam blinked and then nodded, “yeah, I’m fine.”

“Thank god, I thought you were with Charlie and then she said you were gone, and I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I was so worried.”

Sam bent to pick up the spindle and rewind the thread. “No, I’m fine. I can handle myself. I just got pulled into these trials, the War Queen, Ruby, she mistook me for someone else.”

Gabriel stepped into the room, pulling his wings in tight once he saw all the spiderwebs. “Wait, trials? What trials? Like the knight trials?”

“Gabriel calm down.” Sam sat back down and made himself comfortable again. “I really am okay, and yeah, it’s kind of like knight trials….”

“Kind of?”

“Sort of.”

“Sam I need you to tell me exactly what these trials are like. I trust you , and yeah I know you can handle yourself but this isn’t your world and if you need help I can get you out of here.”

Sam looked down at the spindle. he knew he was blushing again. “They’re ah, they are the… princess trials.”

At least Gabriel didn’t break into spontaneous laughter like Dean would have. Instead his grin stretched into dangerous territory and one eyebrow went up. “Really? Princess trials?”

“Shut up.”

“Hey I’m totally fine with upgrading my captive from farm boy to fairy princess.”

“It was the dress okay, which I kind of had to rip up... sorry.”

Gabriel snorted. “I could care less about that old thing, as long as I have you.” The dragon leaned in and pulled Sam down into a kiss.

Sam pulled away after a moment, “I love you, but I really should get back to this, and you’re scaring the spiders.”

Gabriel snorted, “fine,” he stole another quick kiss, then retreated to the door. “Do you need anything? I’m pretty sure there’s no rule against some water or a bite to eat.”

“Something to drink would be great. Thank you.”

 

~~*~~*~~*~~

 

It had to be close to four hours before Sam had a full spindle. Gabriel had come to sit outside his door for the second half so it wasn’t slow time. They talked about little things. Things that had surprised Sam about this fairyland and stories of Gabriel’s time adventuring with Charlie.

When he was finished Sam was brought into a throne room. There were pillars made of aspen trees and their leaves were a glowing golden canopy between the gathered crowd and a sky full of stars.

The three queens sat side by side in thrones made of polished wood, inlaid with stones that reflected their nature. The gathered crowd was full of the nobles of the fairy court. Some were the tall elegant elves that Charlie and the other queens presented as. Others were more animal like, with ears or tails sticking out from their finery. Still more were the sprites that hovered in the air sparking like fireworks.

Sam stepped forward with his head high, kneeling only when he was directly before the three queens.

Queen Anna rose to her feet and called the muttering of the room to silence. “Sam, you came to us unexpectedly and were offered these trials without preparation, and still you have proven yourself thus far. You have shown kindness by seeking to heal a beast that would have killed you, albeit in an unorthodox way.”

A small wave of laughter rolled over the crowd, well, small for everyone other than Gabriel. He gladly let his laughter be heard.

“You showed patience and diligence untangling the webs of the white cotton spiders, and completed your task as fast as any who has been set it.”

Another murmur went through the crowd, this one slightly impressed. Sam kept his head bowed. He hadn’t realized they were white cotton spiders. Cotton wasn’t grown anywhere near his village but he’d heard of the little devils. Their bite was extremely painful and most times fatal. Fear of spiders or not, if he had known….

“Thus far you have done well, but your last test will be the most telling of all. Wisdom is not a trait that may be taught, nor is it easily employed. Are you ready?”

Sam took a breath and stood, “I am.”

“Then bring them in.”

A pair of fawns escorted two men and a goat into the room. They were human as far as Sam could tell. Neither of them were old, but they had the marks of hard work on their faces and hands. Marks that Sam knew well from his friends and neighbors back home. They were farmers who worked the land and tended the flocks.

“Your task is to find an acceptable solution the problems of these men.”

Sam turned to the two men. This wasn’t anything close to what he’d been expecting from a fairy challenge. He’d expected riddles or puzzle games but this was real, something a magistrate or a sheriff should probably be dealing with.

Queen Anna held up her hand and in a voice that carried, she said, “you may beguin.”

Sam took a breath, then nodded to the man on the right. “What’s your name?”

“Simon, my ah, lady?” he glanced at the other man who shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes, “just call me Sam, and you?”

“Jamie.”

“Alright, Simon why don’t you start. What seems to be the problem?”

Simon licked his lips, “Well, you see I have several apple trees on my land, and Jamie’s goat there, well he keeps getting loose and getting stuck in them. He climbs up to the highest branches and then eats all the apples up there, or knocks them down before we can pick ‘em. The animal’s a nuisance to every farm around.”

Sam nodded. He’d had to deal with goats before and it was true. If it was possible to get stuck somewhere they would managed it.

He turned to Jamie, “It that true?”

“Well, yes, but he’s a goat. They do that. I keep try to keep him tethered, but he eats through the cord half the time.”

Sam nodded and considered. It wasn’t a big problem all told, but it was the kind of thing these people faced every day.

Sam turned to Simon, “How’s your harvest this year?”

That got the man to smile. “Looks to be a good one. They’re still green but even now the branches are weighed down.”

Sam smiled back. “Good, that’s good.” He mulled over the situation a bit more. “Jamie, do you have any other goats?”

“No, I won this one in a bet. I’m a carpenter by trade. I’d sell the animal but my little girl fell in love with the fool thing.”

Sam nodded again, “and you can’t exactly look after it while you’re working.”

Jamie nodded earnestly.

Sam looked at the two men, Simon had his hat in his hands, and Jamie was mostly trying not to stare at the people around them. He was fairly sure neither man had any idea what to expect going into this, and probably hadn’t even known what was happening given that these were fairy folk they were all dealing with.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying so but you two don’t seem all that upset about this. Do either of you have a solution?”

They looked at each other and Simon shrugged, “I’d be angrier if it were a bad year. As it is I’m more worried about bees getting into the fallen apples then losing part of my harvest.”

Jamie nodded. “It’s a pain trying to get him down at the end of a hard day but…” It was his turn to shrug.

Sam had the beginnings of an idea but he had one more question before he offered it. “Jamie, how old is your daughter?”

Jamie lit up as all parents do when talking about their children. “Eleven next month.”

Sam’s smile was honest and bright. He couldn’t help picturing Claire since she was only a little older. “Wonderful, you have to tell her happy birthday for me. and since her birthday is coming up how about this: Give her the goat officially as a pet. She can be responsible for keeping an eye on it and if it does get loose, well, she’s still young so I’m not sure how much help she’ll be getting it down from the trees, but she certainly can help pick up the apples afterword.” Sam looked between the two men, “Does that work for you?”

The two men nodded. Sam got the impression they were eager to get out of there.

Sam turned to the queens, “Will you approve of this solution?”

Ruby looked bored with the whole situation. Charlie was smiling and Sam caught her giving Gabriel a pointed look.

Anna stood once more. “A fine solution and a sensible one.” She raised her arms up and magic gathered around her hands, when she spoke next her voice rang with power and authority. “So Hear Me Now, For I Judge Sam Winchester To Be Fit To Rule And A Proper Princess In All Ways. May Sam Forever Be Honored As A Guest In This House And Granted The Respect Of This Court. So Mote It Be.”

As the final words rang out Sam felt the hairs on his arms rise. Little bursts of Static ran over his skin and for a moment his feet lifted off the ground. There was a shimmering light all around him and his skirts billowed out in a silent swirling wind.

When the light finally faded his dress had been transformed into a gown of golden fabric laced with silver thread. There were emeralds set into the collar and down the tight-laced front of the flat bodice. His hair had been scooped up in a net of more silver lace. Unlike the last gown this was very clearly made for him, and even with the unfamiliar feeling of a skirt rather than trousers, it was the most comfortable thing he’d ever worn.

A cheer went up from the crowd and suddenly Gabriel, was beside Sam. He reached up, tugging on the strings of his boddice to pull Sam into a kiss. Somewhere behind the kiss Sam recognised the calls and whistles that went up from the crowd.

When he finally pulled back Sam was panting, “Had to stake your claim?”

“Damn straight, Can’t have anyone thinking the star of the festivities belongs to anyone else.”

“Festivities?”

At that moment Charlie stood up and opened her own hands to the skies, “now that the business of the evening is concluded, let the feast begin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a thing about princesses not being taken seriously. Actual princesses have a hell of a lot of responsibilities, and I decided to make the Queens recognize that fact. The third trial wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I plotted this story out, but I hope it works anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter decided to surprise me and increase the rating. Hope you enjoy it.

A flurry of activity ran through the room. Tables were magicked into existence and set up between the columns. Sam was given pride of place next to Charlie at the high table, with Gabriel on his other side. Food was brought out, dishes that were familiar sitting next to things that he had never seen before. There was fish and fowl, summer berries and winter greens. Everything out of season thrown together.

Sam turned and whispered to Gabriel, “Is it alright to eat?”

“Sure, you are now an honored guest of the queens. Putting a spell on your food would be bad manners, besides you already passed their tests putting you through another one would just be tacky at this point.” Gabriel filled Sam’s cup with a dark and sweet mulberry wine. “Enjoy yourself. I certainly plan to.” With that he gave Sam a lingering look that was full of the kind of promises that made Sam blush.

They drank and ate and celebrated. When the tables were cleared away at the end of the meal instruments were brought out. Sam was pulled onto the floor by Gabriel and they danced until Sam was out of breath, and his face hurt from smiling.

When Sam was weak in the knees and a bit past pleasantly tipsy, Gabriel pulled him close, and whispered against his neck, “I have something for you.”

Sam smiled and hummed in pleasure, “What is it?”

Gabriel pulled a small box from an inside pocket and opened it to reveal the pendant Sam had picked out that morning what seemed like a lifetime ago.The golden stone was now glittering with an inner fire and the setting had changed, the claw had become an arcing dragon in Gabriel’s colors, holding the gem like the most prized item in it’s hourd. It was warm when Sam took it from the box, a steady pulse like the beating of a heart.

“This will protect you. It will tell everyone that you are mine, and that I will do anything in my power to keep you safe. It will let me find you wherever you are as long as you are wearing it, and no one will be able to remove it except you, or me. Will you wear it?”

Sam couldn’t answer, it was too much on top of the best night of his life. He nodded, and bent his head so Gabriel could fasten the chain around his neck. It settled into place against his collarbone.

Gabriel looked at the stone and his eyes darkened. His breath was fast as he licked his lips to speak, “Sam, as much as I like showing you off, I think right now I’d like bringing you back to our rooms a bit more.”

It wasn’t only the drink that was making Sam feel flushed, “we, have rooms?”

“Of course we do, we’re honored guests.”

“Well, I think you’d better show me then.”

They escaped the celebrations. Gabriel pulled him through a series of corridors, and finally opened a door onto a wood paneled sitting room. Sam could see a bed through a door on the far wall, but they didn’t make it that far.

As soon as the door behind them was shut Gabriel pushed him up against the wall. “God, Sam, so gorgeous. Every eye was on you tonight. More beautiful than the queens and you’re mine, all mine.” He trailed kisses down Sam’s throat, his wings flaring out around them, as he ground his hips against Sam’s.

Sam gasped out Gabriel’s name. His head felt light from the wine and with all the attention Gabriel had been laying on him, Sam had been half-hard all evening. The dragon grabbed a handful of Sam’s skirts and pulled them up as he sucked a mark onto the skin of Sam’s neck.

He gasped, “Gabriel, oh, yes. Yes, yours Gabriel please.” Sam could feel Gabriel’s cock against his hip and Gabriel was tracing one hand up the inside of Sam’s thigh. He bit his lip when Gabriel got to the edge of the panties.

Sam hadn’t wanted to put too much thought into it but the magic that had created his dress had created a few other things as well. The silk and lace felt sinful against his cock, and Gabriel hadn’t done anything but grind against him.

“Oh, fuck Sam is that what I think it is?” Gabriel’s voice had gone rough around the edges. Sam bit his lip to keep in a moan and nodded. Gabriel surged up for a fierce kiss, stealing his breath, before dropping to his knees.

Sam barely had time to catch himself before Gabriel had ducked under his skirt. Something hot and wet traced a line up the inside of his thigh, and Sam went weak in the knees as he realized it was Gabriel’s mouth. Then that clever tongue was licking up the line of his shaft through the delicate fabric.

Sam lost control of his mouth, begging for something, anything, as he pushed his hips forward. He needed more friction, just a little push, he was so close. Gabriel grabbed his hips, lifting and pressing him back against the wall. He got one of Sam’s legs up over his shoulder and Sam felt something press against his entrance through the fabric.

Sam came gasping Gabriel’s name.

Gabriel let Sam’s skirts slide back into place, looking up at Sam with smug satisfaction. Sam had to brace himself against the wall to keep himself upright, he was breathing hard and he knew he must have looked wrecked.

Gabriel got to his feet, one hand tracing the bulge in his pants. Sam didn’t know what Gabriel was planning. He didn’t know if he’d survive it. He begged for it anyway, “Please, Gabriel.”

“Shh, sweetheart. I’ve got you. I know exactly, what I’m going to do with you, my prize, my beautiful Sam.” Gabriel kissed him, slow and sweet, drawing it out and catching Sam’s lower lip with his teeth as he pulled away. Somehow he managed to get Sam to the bed, and lay him down on the silk sheets. He picked at the stings of Sam’s bodice, unwrapping him with care, and lavishing each inch of skin with attention.

Sam lost track of everything Gabriel did, all he knew what that it shouldn’t have been possible to feel that good.

When Gabriel finally pressed up against his side hours later and told him to sleep, Sam was powerless but to obey.

Gabriel looked down at his prize. He’d never thought he’d fall this hard or this fast, especially not for a human, but it was impossible to deny. What he hadn’t told Sam was that with that pendant he could not only pass through any illusion Gabriel cast, but break any shield. If Sam wanted he could lead a troop of knights into Gabriel’s cave. Sam could kill Gabriel if he wanted to, and there would be nothing Gabriel could do to stop him.

Gabriel bent and kissed first the pendant, and then Sam’s forehead.

“Sleep well, my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to let you all know. I'm planning one more story in this series, and yes it will involve Dean and Cas, after that... well I think that will be the end of it but who knows. :)


End file.
